


a little bit of magic

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Of course, Jack had heard all of the rumors -- the whisperings of a witch who attended Samwell and  would give you love advice by reading your palm or tell your fortune with tarot cards or use tea leaves to predict your next test grade if you just asked. He remembered that Ransom often consulted him for the latter option and swore up and down by his methods, but Jack himself had never met him. Until now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for Check Please! This is for day five of omgericzimmermann's 13 days of halloween: witches.

Jack walked into the Haus and stopped in his tracks.

“What the hell?”

A small blonde boy was standing in the kitchen, scrubbing away at the stack of dishes in the sink. Behind him, a couple of washcloths wiped down the dirty countertops on their own volition. Ransom and Holster stood by the kitchen door, looking dumbstruck.

“Who--?” Jack began to ask.

The boy looked up. “Oh, hi! I’m Bitty! Ransom and Holster’s friend.” He slipped his hands out of the yellow rubber gloves and waved at Jack. The gloves and sponge continued washing the dishes on their own.

Of course, Jack had heard all of the rumors -- the whisperings of a witch who attended Samwell and  would give you love advice by reading your palm or tell your fortune with tarot cards or use tea leaves to predict your next test grade if you just asked. He remembered that Ransom often consulted him for the latter option and swore up and down by his methods, but Jack himself had never met him until now.

“... Hi,” Jack said cautiously. “I’m Jack. Jack Zimmermann. What are you--?”

Holster cut in. “He, uh, mentioned that he wished he had a kitchen so he could bake, and then I mentioned that we had a kitchen here and then--”

“Y’all really need to take care of your kitchen,” Bitty huffed, his voice dripping in a thick Southern accent. “Now, do you boys have any ingredients to bake with?” He turned to open one of the cabinets--

“Wait, Bits--!” Ransom interjected.

Bitty stared at the cabinet in front of him. “Ransom,” he said with measured calm. “Why do you have a cupboard filled with sriracha?”

“It… it tastes really good in instant ramen? Especially the shrimp flavor?” Ransom offered weakly.

Bitty took a deep breath. “Well… I suppose I can make do with this.”

He waved a hand and the washcloths stopped cleaning and folded themselves neatly on the counter. The sponge and the gloves settled down next to the sink and stopped moving.

Bitty took one of the bottles of sriracha and unscrewed the lid.

“What are you doing?” Jack asked, confused.

“Shh, I need to focus,” Bitty said. He grabbed a large bowl and turned the bottle of sriracha upside down, as if to dump the sauce into the bowl, but as the sauce fell through the air, it transformed into something white and powdery.

After he finished with the first, he grabbed another bottle and a different bowl and did the same.

“Is that-- is that flour?” Holster asked.

Bitty laughed. “Oh, this? No, honey, this is sugar. That,” he pointed to the first bowl, “is flour.” He dusted his hands and grabbed another bottle. “Now, what pie should I make? What kind of pies do y’all like?”

Jack opened his mouth to answer, but Bitty spoke before he could.

“Maple crusted apple?” He said, like he was thinking aloud. “Good choice! I’m afraid I can’t transmute maple syrup, though. I’m not nearly familiar enough with it to do it properly.” He wrinkled his nose. “Goodness knows transmutation isn’t my forte. I wouldn’t be surprised if everything still turns out a little spicy. Anyway, we’ll just have to make do with regular apple pie.” 

“Oh,” Jack said, utterly bemused.

Bitty transmuted a few more bottles of sriracha into Granny Smith apples and butter.

“Can I look in your fridge? Y’all got vodka, I hope.”

Ransom snorted. “Who do you think we are?”

Jack frowned. “What do you need vodka for? Do you drunk bake or something?”

“Goodness, no!” Bitty exclaimed. “I would never treat my pies like that! No, vodka’s essential to making a good pie crust.”

After collecting all his ingredients, Bitty went to work, humming to himself as he rolled out the dough and sliced the apples.

The pie only took a few minutes in the oven to fully bake.

“Uh, I’m pretty sure pie usually takes much longer to bake,” Jack pointed out.

Bitty smirked. “There are a few advantages to being a witch, Mr. Zimmermann.” He set the already-cooled pie down on the kitchen table, cutting a few slices and setting them on a couple of clean plates. “Well, dig in!”

Jack took a bite of the pie and--

“Whoa,” he said, staring at the pie. “This is-- This is… really good _. _ ”

Holster let out a loud moan. “Holy  _ shit _ , Bitty! This is fucking delicious!”

“Oh m’gawf,” Ransom enthused, his mouth full of pie.

“Wow,” Jack said. “You cleaned up our kitchen and baked us a delicious pie… We should make it up to you somehow--”

“Oh, it’s fine!” Bitty insisted. “You don’t need to do anything as long as you let me use your kitchen.”

“Gladly,” Jack replied. He had already polished off most of his slice and reached to grab another.

“I’m glad you like my pie so much,” Bitty grinned. “But it’s not even your favorite pie! Once I get my hands on some maple syrup, I’ll blow your mind.”

“I’ll look forward to that,” Jack smiled.

For some reason, Bitty blushed. He quickly checked his watch. “Ah, shit, I have to go. Someone’s gonna swing by my dorm in a few minutes for a palm reading.”

“You have scheduled appointments for that kind of thing?” Jack asked.

“No,” Bitty replied lightly. He offered no explanation. “I’ll see you guys later!”

\---

In his room, Jack pulled out his phone and dialed his mother’s number.

“Hi, Jack, how are you?” Alicia asked.

“I’m good, Maman. I’ve got a favor to ask.”

“What is it?”

“Can you send me some maple syrup?”


End file.
